dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
War God Mode
Summary This unique innate power is said to have been first awakened by Sir Lancelot as his emotions continued to be heightened on the battlefield with King Arthur and the other Round Table Knights. After witnessing the deaths of his fellow Knights, it was reported that a mysterious power ''began to surge out from deep within his body, which granted Sir Lancelot a tremendous increase in his already great combat strength. In almost a couple of minutes, Sir Lancelot fought through large numbers of enemies and killed almost all of them by himself. At the end of the battle, Sir Lancelot was visited by his mother, the Lady of the Lake who then explained, "It appears as if you have awakened the power the lied dormant within you, but be wary this power could lead you towards a path of self-destruction." After more training, Sir Lancelot gained the ability to use this power at will, as he fought in several wars this form became known as the '''War God'. In the history of the Du Lac family, only three other members became able to use this power after Sir Lancelot. Those individuals were: Elaine Du Lac, Galahad Du Lac, and Lancelot Du Lac. Abilities In this state, the user can access a mysterious power' ''that lies dormant within their bodies further increasing their physical abilities and combat instincts to a greater degree; it can also increase their bodies' natural healing letting them heal from small wounds at a quicker rate than before. A master of this state gains a drastic increase in their physical and combat instincts to the point where they can take on armies alone as displayed by Sir Lancelot. After mastering this state for a period of five years with, the user gain access to a state beyond the War God. Drawbacks Despite its advantages in combat, there are two important drawbacks that it puts on them. One of them being that if the user is new to this state, then it needs to be fully developed before being fully used and the longer a person is in this form, the more stamina that it slowly took away. The second more important drawback is the instability of this state if this form isn't matured the user will lose their sense of humanity and act far brutally in combat. Forms War God Mode The Natural War God, while in this form the user's physical restraints and combat instincts are unlocked allowing them to gain an increase in their combat prowess and instincts. When in an incomplete state their eyes change a different color. A complete War God's hair turns a different color. Altered God Mode This is an advanced form of War God gained after 5 years worth of training after mastering the original, then after accumulating everything that they learned, Azazel states that this form is a reflection of their inner-self making it a manifestation of who they are. Due to this state, they will gain a tremendous increase in their physical parameters and combat instincts, while also drawing out their inner potential to the greatest degree. In this form, the users' hair becomes almost translucent and their eyes become a lighter shade. '''Crimson War Goddess This is Elaine's Altered God due to her being the Ultimate Power-Type. This state enhances her physical abilities and power to a tremendous degree to the point where it reaches the Gods. Her entire body is wrapped in a dense blood red touki that gives off the presence of a fierce god. Azazel states that she could defeat Rizevim in combat. True War God This is Galahad's Altered God due to him being a Perfect Technique-Power Type. This state further enhances his physical prowess and combat instinct to a drastic degree to the point where he matches a Satan-Class Devil. His whole body is wrapped in a green aura that is stated to be similar to that of an intense warrior. Trivia *The War God Mode and Altered God Mode were inspired from Medaka Box. Along with the Madness Enchantment of Fate. Category:DevilSlayer123 Category:Fanon Abilities Category:Fanon Terminology